Thirst
by KDMOSP
Summary: A medical emergency on board the BAU jet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am writing this story for a certain awareness month! If you can guess what JJ has, go for it! If you know how I write, you know my chapters are short, but I do not drag the story on!**

**ENJOY! Oh, and please review, they really make my day!**

Spencer Reid watched his colleague with concern, something was not right; no, something was very wrong. The normally vibrant, lively blonde was sound asleep on the jet's reclining seat. She wasn't just cat napping- she was out cold. They had been in the air for just over three hours and JJ had been asleep the entire flight, almost as soon as they had boarded the plane after another successfully solved case. And while he should be relaxing right then, Reid couldn't help but feel worried.

JJ just hadn't been herself that case, she had been irritable, exhausted, weak, just sick. Of course,she had dismissed all of their concerns, automatically telling the team that she was fine and to "leave it alone." But as the week went on, Reid's concern grew. He noticed how her pants no longer seemed to fit, they appeared as if they were at least two sizes to large; and for JJ's already slight frame, two sizes was nothing she could afford to lose.

She had been eating, he knew that, in fact, she almost seemed ravenous, eating anything she could get her hands on. And on top of the eating, JJ constantly had to have something to drink, anything. And it was constant, as if she couldn't quench her thirst, no matter how much she drank.

Weight loss, extreme thirst, exhaustion, irritability.. Reid's mind began searching itself for any possibilities. The flu came up, but he quickly shook it away, JJ hadn't been running a fever.

He glanced up just in time to see Morgan walk by and gently cover JJ with a blanket, the woman did not move as Morgan tucked it around her shoulders and feet making sure she was warm. "She looks awful, man."

Reid nodded, taking in JJ's pale color. "I know." The entire team knew, but nobody knew what to do. They all knew Hotch could force JJ to go to the doctor before returning to the field, but Hotch apparently did not want to do that.. yet.

Yet, as the jet flew up, Reid was wondering if Hotch should have done it before they had left the safety of Hawaii.

"Who has nail polish remover?" Reid's head shot up and looked directly at Morgan, who was sitting next to JJ. He had shifted her body so that her head was resting on his shoulder instead of up against the wall.

"What?" Reid's heart rate picked up.

"You don't smell it?" Morgan asked again, looking around for the source of the smell.

"Nail polish remover." Reid jumped up and ran to Morgan's side, kneeling in front of JJ and taking in a deep breath. And in an instant, he knew what was wrong with JJ.

"HOTCH!" He shouted, as he shook JJ, hoping she would wake up. "JJ, come on, open your eyes!" He demanded, ignoring the rest of the team who had rushed to his side.

"Reid.." Hotch asked, his voice showing concern.

"Hotch, we need to land the plane now, she has to get to the hospital." He explained, desperately trying to wake JJ up, but with no luck.

Hotch didn't ask any questions, but instead ran to the cabin, ordering an emergency landing on behalf of his agent.

"JJ.." Reid tried again, hoping they were not too late. She was not waking up, and he wasn't sure how much longer she had.


	2. IV

**A/N: WOW! Major thanks ya'll! My email kept alerting to review after review, favorites and followers. Thank you guys so much, it really made my day bearable. And if you guessed it right, congratulations! Also, while I may be a diabetic, I am not a doctor so if something does not make sense, sorry!**

"Reid, what is going on?" Morgan asked, worry mounting as he realized JJ was not waking up. She hadn't been sleeping, she was unconscious. And had been for God knew how long. Morgan looked up, trying to get a feel for how bad the situation was, hoping Reid would tell him something, anything. "REID!" He demanded.

"She needs to get to an ER, Morgan.. I cannot do anything here." He answered, sounding defeated. "We can try and wake her up, but given how long she has been unconscious.." He left the sentence open on purpose, hoping the seasoned profiler would catch on. "She's sick. Morgan, very, very sick."

"I can see that Reid, what do we do for her?" He gestured to JJ as Hotch approached, the familiar red first aid kit in hand.

"We can't land for another two and a half hours." Hotch's voice was low, and while he would never show it, both Reid and Morgan knew he was worried. "We will be landing in Seattle, a medical chopper will be waiting." The guilt he was feeling was immense, he knew he should have forced JJ to go to the hospital. She had been looking bad for a few weeks now, and this morning before the plane had taken off he had briefly debated having an ambulance meet them on the runway to take JJ to the ER. He had had his cell in hand ready to make the call when he boarded the plane and saw that JJ had already fallen asleep. It could wait until they landed, JJ would be fine for a few hours.

If only he had made that call.

"Reid.." Hotch pressed hoping the young agent would explain JJ's condition.

"She's most likely in Diabetic Ketoacidosis, DKA."

"JJ isn't diabetic." Morgan interrupted.

"She has all the symptoms, the lethargy, the weight loss, thirst, hunger. The nail polish scent you were describing earlier, is coming from her. Her body is burning ketones, trying to use her fat as energy. She has no insulin, glucose cannot get into her cells.." He rattled on, digging through the first aide kit for anything that may help.

"Reid, I have been in contact with some of the ER physicians at the hospital JJ will be taken to, they need an IV started.." Hotch explained, trying to keep the situation as calm as possible. If he had to, in a situation like this, he could start an IV, as long as he was being guided by someone.

Hotch had been patched through to the ER, the chief in charge of the ER had taken the phone call and after a brief history of JJ's symptoms, the doctor explained to Hotch that at the very least, JJ was most likely dehydrated and needed an IV ASAP. Although Dr. Christopher rarely if ever made diagnosis' over the phone, he felt certain about this one when he told the agent that his friend had most likely fallen into a diabetic coma. And given that Hotch had reported that JJ had not been awake for almost four hours, Dr. Christopher's heart sank a bit more when he told Hotch to have someone ready to perform CPR at anytime.

"There should be a kit in the first aide kit." Reid said, sounding confident in his ability to start an IV. He had read numerous medical textbooks and didn't see it to be that much of a problem.. until he realized that JJ was severely dehydrated. "Morgan, lay her down on the floor." Reid instructed.

He did this for two fold, one so he could locate a vein and two, in case JJ stopped breathing, they would have an adequate surface to do CPR on.

As Morgan stood up, JJ in his arms, he felt tears stinging his eyes. His JJ, his baby sister was deathly ill and seemed to weigh no more than a feather. He kept the blanket around her and used it as padding when he laid her down on the floor. She didn't move the entire time and was simply limp in his arms. It was when he stood back up that he noticed JJ's shirt had ridden up a bit, and revealed just how much weight she had lost. Her ribs seemed to be poking through her skin. "JJ, girl." He whispered and stroked her blonde hair.

"Reid, can you get an IV?" Hotch watched with growing concern as Reid looked on both hands and arms for a suitable vein.

"Yes, but I have to find a vein that will work." He whispered feeling slightly guilty for searching JJ's body the way he was, but he knew that it was in a basic effort to save her life. "Take off her shoes." He commanded, hoping for a vein.

It was when he had finally found a vein, in her left foot that he noticed something. JJ's breathing had become so rapid that he knew at any moment she would require assistance. It was what happened next that he did not expect and had no way to prepare for.

"Hotch, call the doctor, she's seizing!" Her condition was quickly deteriorating and they still had almost two hours before JJ would get any proper medical help, until then it was up to the team to keep their friend alive.


	3. Altitude

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope this story is meeting your expectations, I am trying my best to make sure it is accurate, and engaging. Also, I am not a medical professional, so if something is wrong in here I apologize! PS.. I admit, I am addicted to reviews, please keep them coming!**

"Hotch!" Reid screamed again, he needed help, he wasn't sure he could handle this extent of a medical emergency by himself. He needed guidance, even if that meant just having a medical doctor's voice.

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, he would be of no use to JJ if he began to panic. She was in desperate need of a doctor, but right then, he was all she had; she was counting on Spense to save her life. Another deep breath and he began to think of how to help. The seizure had stopped after lasting nearly two minutes and JJ was in the recovery position. Morgan was bracing her on her side as he rubbed her back gently.

"Morgan, you need to make sure she doesn't aspirate." Reid began as he again picked up the IV kit to try for a vein. "She may vomit, make sure she is able to clear her airway." He warned hoping Hotch would come back to them soon. Until then, he was on her own.

"Do we need to keep her warm or anything?"

Reid shook his head, "No." His mind had already processed what was likely happening to his friend, a complication of the DKA- a cerebral edema. Her brain was swelling; and the increased pressure from the high altitude was probably only making the entire situation worse. "No, it might actually help if she is kept cold." It was a long shot but worth it. Keeping JJ cold could potentially slow down the swelling- and while the therapy was not something widely used, it was all he had.

Morgan nodded, not doubting what Reid was saying as Hotch approached them with the familiar tablet in his hands. He got down on his knees and helped Morgan gently remove JJ's jacket- overhearing the conversation Reid had just had.

"Reid, Dr. Christopher is concerned JJ may have a brain bleed. He thinks thats what caused the seizure." Hotch held out the tablet to Reid, "He is going to call us back in a few minutes, he is looking for a private room so he can stay in contact with us."

"We need to fly lower.." Reid whispered looking at JJ and hoping they could land in time. "It could help relieve some of the pressure in her brain."

"I'll let the pilots know." Hotch said softly looking down at his agent. "Reid.. is she in any pain?" He hated seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so sick.

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't think so. If anything, she might have a bit of a headache." Truthfully, he doubted JJ was feeling anything at this point. "We just need to get there Hotch."

Hotch nodded and swallowed before sitting on the floor next to this three agents. "Dr. Christopher warned me of a few things. Most we already know. JJ is critically ill, and will be transferred from the ER to the ICU as soon as they have her stabilized, a bed is already waiting for her. Second," Hotch paused hoping to be able to get the next sentence out without a hitch in his throat. "He is worried about JJ's breathing right now. He wanted to have her intubated but we do not have the equipment on board." Which would not happen again, Hotch thought to himself. After he was sure JJ was safe, his priority would be getting the plane ready for any kind of medical emergency- a first aide kit was not good enough. "We need to prepare for her breathing to stop- Dr. Christopher is almost certain it will happen and we need to know what to do."

"The AED.." Morgan remembered the small, life saving kit that was stored in one of the bens and rushed to get it.

"We just need to be ready." What else could he say? So, with no more words, he began sorting through the scattered medical supplies, sorting and arranging so that anything and everything could be quickly accessed when needed.

It was when his heart rate had slowly returned to almost normal that Morgan's voice startled him. Hotch looked up to see the two male agents leaning back over JJ, Morgan furiously pumping on JJ's chest while Reid tilted her head back, ready to give the rescue breaths, both agents were sweating, and Hotch swore he saw tears on both men.

It was after two minutes that he heard the words. "We got her.." Reid whispered, grabbing one of the masks from the first aide kit and quickly placing it over JJ's mouth and nose. Hotch knew the mask, a BVM mask as it was called. It was used to manually ventilate those who couldn't breathe for themselves. And as he looked down at the team, Reid forcing air into JJ's lungs by way of a bag valve mask, it occurred to Hotch that today, he might not lose an agent to a bullet or UNSUB, he might lose her to something as common as diabetes; and he was powerless to stop it.


	4. Beating

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving all! Thank you for your reviews! And yes, diabetes can be this serious, believe it or not! In this story, JJ has Type 1 diabetes.**

**Again, thank you for the reviews! I LOVE them! I don't own Criminal Minds...**

Morgan watched as Reid continued to force air into his friend's lungs, making sure JJ kept breathing.

"Reid, let me take over." Morgan offered, seeing his coworker switch the bag in hands. His hands had to be sore by now, he had been squeezing the bag about sixteen times a minute for the past forty five minutes. They were getting close to landing, to the airport, to help; their pilot had announced that they would be on the ground in under twenty minutes. JJ had to hold on that much longer.

"I've got it." Reid whispered, not taking his eyes off his friend. He methodically squeezed the bag, almost habitual by now; once every 3.75 seconds. He had calculated the math in his head and had figured out how often to squeeze and in the last forty five minutes, he had essentially breathed for JJ seven hundred and twenty times. His hands hurt, his hands were tired, he was exhausted physically and emotionally.

"Reid, just for a few minutes." Morgan reached over and gently took the bag out of Reid's hands and quickly took over the squeezing.

"We broke her ribs.." Reid whispered, seeing the already bruising skin on JJ's chest. Her shirt had been ripped during the frantic CPR.

"We didn't have a choice, Reid." There had been no choice, JJ needed CPR and the only effective way to make sure JJ had a chance was to do CPR the correct way. They had to use force to keep her heart beating even if that meant breaking her ribs. "She is still breathing right now because of that, I think when she wakes up her ribs will be the last thing on her mind."

Reid was about to speak, argue when he saw Hotch walk back towards them from the cockpit. His tie was gone, as was his jacket, his shirt had come untucked and he was sweating- he was just as upset and nervous as they were.

"We will be landing in ten minutes, Dr. Christopher is waiting to meet us with an air ambulance, JJ will be taken straight from the jet to the chopper. We will meet them at the hospital. There is no room for us to fly, Dr. Christopher needs the space." He glanced down at JJ. "How.."

"She hasn't volunteered a breath on her own since the seizure." Reid began. "She hasn't seized again, as long as we keep ventilating her, she might be okay." He offered a bit of hope. "She's holding her own."

"Of course she is, she's Jayje." Morgan smiled as he continued squeezing the bag. "She kicks ass and takes names."

"When we land, we need to back off and let the medics take over." Hotch warned as he felt the plane continue it's decent. "Dr. Christopher is bringing a trauma nurse as well. The EMTs, and medical staff will meet us."

They could only nod, there were no more words to be said. For five minutes, they remained silent, simply watching over and guarding JJ. It was as they touched down that Moran grabbed JJ's hand and held onto it, squeezing it gently. She had to know they were there, wanting to help her, take care of her. He wondered if she was scared, if she knew what was going on, if she knew they were there.

"JJ." Morgan started as the plane began taxing to the waiting medical team. "JJ, you held on this long, you just need to a bit longer. We've got you help, they are coming on board in a few seconds. I don't think they know who they are dealing with JJ, that you won't go down without a fight. You have proven you ar going to fight- so show them." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

It was a minute later that the medical team rushed aboard, equipment ready. The three male agents watched helplessly as JJ was surrounded by strangers, one of them sticking a tube down her throat, while others stuck needles into her arms, getting the IV that Reid had been unable to.

It was the screaming of the heart monitor that ripped through the ears of the agents and then a male voice shouting for them to move JJ now.

Hotch, Reid and Morgan watched as JJ was rushed from the plane, out the door and towards a waiting helicopter. They could hear Dr. Christopher shouting orders and commands, spouting out medical terms none of them knew.

And as JJ was loaded inside, all three men bowed their heads, hoping against all odds that their friend, agent, colleague would pull through.

She had to. And just as they were about to head back on the plane to gather their belongings, Hotch looked up one more time to see one of the EMT's trying to get his attention.

He quickly ran off the jet to the chopper "What?"

"I just wanted to tell you, she is stable." The EMT smiled. "You guys did a good job, you saved her life. We will see you at the hospital."

And with that, Hotch smiled and let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.


	5. A Chance

**A/N: I am posting a second chapter today, I am going to be so busy this weekend that I am not sure I can post as often. Plus I really love writing this. Thank you all who have favorited, followed or reviewed this story, it makes me feel I am doing something right!**

Dr. Waylon Christopher wiped the sweat off his brow as he continued to fight for the life of his most recent patient; an FBI agent. Once he had her airway secure on the plane, the team had quickly transferred her to the waiting chopper. He had directed the paramedic to inform Hotch that his agent was stable, the last thing he needed was to have his patient's coworkers in a wreck and end up in his trauma room.

He had lied.

At the time, the agent had been far from stable- her vitals bouncing all over the place. He had honestly worried that they might not make it to the hospital in time- but she had surprised him.

Now, she was about to be on her way up to the ICU. He had confirmed his suspicion, Agent Jennifer Jareau was in severe DKA. Her blood sugar was 2,986, a jaw dropping number, a number he had never seen before in all his years of practice. He had had the lab rerun the value just to make sure, it had come back two number higher. It was a miracle the woman had made it this long.

"Waylon? You alright?" He heard the soft voice of Dr. Jennings say to him, felt her gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Of course." He looked back down at his patient, now breathing safely with the assistance of a ventilator. "She'll be okay." He tried to convince himself. She had to be, an entire team of FBI agents were waiting outside for him to come tell them she would be okay.

"She will." Jennings said, finishing off signing in her name in the chart. She had met the agent on the helipad and quickly realized that the woman needed a Ventriculostomy to help drain the fluid. With skilled hands, the surgeon had been able to quickly insert the small tube through a hole drilled into the skull and begin draining the excess fluid. The tube remained, but the MRI had showed correct placement.

"Do you want me to talk to them, Waylon?" Jennings offered "Or at least go with you?"

All she got was a nod.

Hotch, Morgan and Reid sat in the waiting room, silent. It hadn't taken them long to get from the airport to the hospital. Less than twenty minutes, but they had been sitting in the waiting room for almost two hours now, with no word. The rest of the team had been called, Rossi, Blake, Garcia and then of course, JJ's parents who would be on the next flight out.

Suddenly, two figures approached them, both in scrubs, one, Hotch recognized as Dr. Christopher. The team jumped up seeing the two approach.

"Agents." Christopher began. "She's stable, for now. She is on her way to the ICU." He took a deep breath and motioned for them to sit. "This is my colleague, Dr. Jennings, she is one of the best neurosurgeons we have on staff."

"Wait. Why did JJ need a neurosurgeon?" Morgan asked, not realizing his concern could increase anymore, apparently he could and just did.

"Agent Jareau had what we call a cerebral edema, basically her brain was swelling. I was called in to help relieve that pressure."

"I thought she was diabetic, what does it have to do with her brain?" Morgan questioned. He vaguely recalled Reid mentioning something about it on the plane, but it had gone in one ear and out the other when JJ stopped breathing.

"She is in diabetic ketoacidosis, just as we thought she was. Agent Jareau's blood sugar is dangerously high right now and we are working to bring it down."

"What is it at?" Reid questioned, speaking up for the first time.

"Almost 3000," Christopher answered. "Normal blood sugar should be between sixty-one twenty. Anything above that, we start to look at. However, there is no looking at a 3000, she is diabetic." He paused and licked his lips. "There is a test that we also run, it is commonly referred to as an A1C and is recommended to keep below seven. Her's was near twenty."

"This has been coming for months." Reid mumbled.

"Yes, she has probably been sick for a while now. It might have mimicked the flu or a stomach virus. She probably didn't even know."

"What do we do now?" Hotch asked.

"We monitor her in the ICU, start insulin therapy and rehydrate her. We are keeping a close eye on her intracranial pressure and heart right now. There is not much more we can do at this point, DKA can take a while to reverse."

"But you can, can't you?" Morgan asked.

Jennings looked to Christopher. "If we caught it in time, and right now, we can't say for sure if we did."


End file.
